Reaching for Daylight
by Rowena Zahnrei
Summary: When factional strife threatens the Romulan Empire, Picard must determine if their overtures of peace are in earnest, or a manipulative power play. While on Romulus, Data recruits Geordi to pursue a mission of his own, entrusted to him by a Romulan defector. Are the talks a ruse to deploy a devastating new weapon? Could Romulan treachery reopen a mystery that's long haunted Geordi?
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek: The Next Generation or any of its characters. But Data's _Enterprise-G _crew, Natty, Isaac, and Ellie are all my original characters. Please don't sue me or steal my story. Thanks!

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Sometimes a story just doesn't work out. It just doesn't. No matter how you fold and turn and toss it around, it absolutely refuses to take shape. That's what happened with "Mother's Day." I put the story up a year ago hoping inspiration would strike and the whole thing would magically come into focus – and sometimes that happens! But, not with "Mother's Day." The more I tried to pin it down, the more blobby and amorphous it became. Apparently, readers felt that way too because, in that whole year, that poor story didn't get a single comment. Anywhere. So, here's what I'm going to do. I'm not just going to revise this story, I'm going to completely _reimagine_ it. New title, new story arc, new everything except the basic elements. The mystery of what happened to Geordi's mother will still play a big part, and so will Data's future family from "Fathers and Sons" and "Remembrance and Regrets." But the plot will be different because, unlike "Mother's Day", this story will actually HAVE a plot! A plot involving Romulans, the _Enterprise-D_, and the Next Generation crew with confrontations and stakes and all that plotty stuff that makes a story happen. So, here's hoping you'll forgive me for taking "Mother's Day" down (because I really couldn't make it work as it was), and that you'll enjoy this new story a whole lot better.

AUTHOR'S NOTE II: If you read "Mother's Day," much of this little prologue part will be familiar to you. There'll likely be a few more familiar moments in upcoming chapters since I am actively cannibalizing "Mother's Day" as I work on this story. (eew!) Hope you don't mind, and that you'll stay tuned for the new stuff!

CONTINUITY NOTE: Parts of this story will take place in the same alternate future timeline as my previous stories "Fathers and Sons" and "Remembrance and Regrets." The _Enterprise-G_ and its original crew; the 'upgrade' Q granted to Data; and the characters Rayna, Natty and Isaac were all introduced in "Fathers and Sons."

And now, without further ado: the story!

**Reaching for Daylight**

**By Rowena Zahnrei**

PROLOGUE

_Captain's Log: Stardate_ _47211.5_

_We are now five days into our latest courier run out from Deep Space 3. The Breen have been quiet lately and we expect no delays, but our new route has taken us unusually close to the Black Cluster** – **a gravitational anomaly stronger than a black hole, created by the collective collapse of numerous protostars. As expected, the energy-absorbing nature of this treacherous region of space has caused us some difficulties with our sensor and propulsion systems. But, our new chief engineer has proven to be more than up to the challenge. Over the next eight hours, we will be testing an innovative shielding modification she has designed that, if effective, should restore communications and block the worst of the gravitational turbulence we have been experiencing..._

...Six Hours Later...

"Bridge to Engineering," Captain Silva La Forge called over the ship's internal comm. "Report!"

"I don't know what happened, Captain," Lt. Commander Robinson responded, shouting to be heard over the throbbing pulse of the overtaxed engines. "The modifications were supposed to smooth the turbulence, but they seem to have had the opposite effect. Let me try reversing the flow of—"

The bridge juddered violently, as though a large fist had snatched the starship out of the void and begun to squeeze. Electricity crackled through overloaded computer systems, sending sparks flying over officers scrambling to strengthen the shields, to shore up the ship's hull integrity and inertial dampening fields…

"Captain!" cried the young ensign at navigation, pointing toward the viewscreen the dominated the front of the bridge. "Look...!"

The captain rose from her command chair to face the approach of a vast, undulating cloud. The nebulous gasses bent and whirled in pulsing waves, revealing the warped paths of the cluster's dense magnetic fields.

"Engineering!" the captain snapped. "Reverse engines! Get us out, before the shearing forces tear the ship apart!"

"I'm trying…! The pull is too strong, Captain," the chief engineer's voice crackled over the staticky comm. "Our engines aren't powerful enough to resist the draw! The ship is shaking like a can of jumja juice!"

Captain La Forge staggered back to her seat and gripped the vibrating arms of her command chair, using all her muscles to keep her posture straight and confident.

"Well," she said. "It's no good sitting here waiting for that energy field to overtake us. If we can't back out of here, then let's try riding the wave. Helm, cut engines and angle the ship to meet the next crest. Let's see if the _Hera _can get us out of this in one piece!"

* * *

_To Be Continued…_

_References Include – TNG: Interface; Hero Worship._

I know the prologue is super short, but there'll be more coming soon. In the meantime, if you have any thoughts, questions, comments, etc., I'd love the feedback! Please let me know what you think! :D


	2. Chapter 1

**NOTE: Due, in part, to the 'devistating new weapon' hinted at in the summary, this story will eventually involve several alternate timelines, all slightly AU. The part of the story that follows the crew of the _Enterprise-D_**** takes place about a year after _All Good Things..._ but does not include the movies _Generations_, _First Contact_, etc. So, regarding continuity, in this universe there was no Nexus ribbon and Data did not yet choose to install his emotion chip. The _Enterprise-D _never crashed on Veridian III and, instead, went on to have further adventures. :)**

**Hope that makes sense, and I hope you enjoy this next chapter! **

* * *

**Chapter One**

The door signal chirped. Lt. Commander Geordi La Forge winced and rubbed his aching temples where his VISOR attached to his head, tired enough to hope that if he stayed very still and didn't make a sound, whoever it was would think he'd already left his quarters and go away.

The door signal chirped again, then again.

The chief engineer groaned and forced himself to his feet.

"All right, I'm here! Just give me a sec," he called, blanking out the monitor screen that had been playing and re-playing the last message he had received from his mother just over one year ago. He splashed some water on his face at the sink, then headed for his adjacent bedroom to swap his rumpled pajamas and slippers for his gold-and-black Starfleet uniform and polished boots before striding back into his living room to face the doors.

"Come on in."

As he'd expected, the doors slid open to reveal La Forge's best friend, Lt. Commander Data, the ship's second officer and the only sentient android in Starfleet. La Forge was glad it was Data and not Troi, the ship's counselor, who'd come to see him. But, something inside him still bristled at the unwanted company.

"Hey, Data. What brings you here?"

"I did not see you in Ten Forward this morning, so I thought I would 'drop by,'" the android said. La Forge could tell Data was trying his best to sound casual, but he saw right through the awkward little act.

"Checking up on me, are you?"

"Yes," Data said honestly.

La Forge snorted despite himself and shook his head.

"Well, there's no problem here, Data. I'm fine."

Data regarded his friend, his head slightly tilted.

"Your defensive attitude is to be expected, Geordi," he said. "It is very human to experience a resurgence of grief, anger and resentment at a time like this, and to attempt to distance yourself from those who would seek to comfort you."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

Data's face scrunched in confusion.

"Does today not mark the one-year anniversary of the _Hera_'s disappearance?"

La Forge turned away.

"Data… Look, I don't want to talk about this, OK? So, why don't you just head to the bridge."

"Would you prefer I contact Counselor Troi—"

"No!" La Forge exclaimed. "No, Data. It's just…today, you know? I…I need some time. Let me have some time to myself, and I'll be fine by tomorrow. I promise."

Data didn't seem convinced. His yellow eyes narrowed until La Forge could practically _feel_ him analyzing his facial expressions, his posture, his tone of voice…

"Are you certain you do not wish to talk about the loss of your mother? I am willing to listen, should you require 'a friendly ear.'"

La Forge sighed and scrubbed his hands through his short hair, recognizing that Data wasn't about to leave until whatever criteria had brought him there had been met to his satisfaction. La Forge sat back in his desk chair and gestured for Data to pull up a seat of his own.

"It's been a year, Data," he said. "A whole year with no word, no leads, not a scrap of wreckage. I…I know… I told the captain I understood. That I know and accept that my mother's ship was lost, that she and her crew are most likely dead. And yet… There's some part of me that won't believe, it, you know? Without some hard evidence – without a body, I…I just can't…"

"The Black Cluster is an exceedingly dangerous and unpredictable region of space," Data said. "Extreme gravitational forces could easily be responsible for—"

"I know!" La Forge exclaimed "I know, and I don't need rationalizations right now! I'm just… I'm angry and I'm frustrated and I just need to feel this right now. OK? Can you understand that?"

Data nodded very slightly.

"As you wish, Geordi," he said, seeming a little subdued. He blinked and straightened in his chair. "The captain wishes you to attend the morning briefing today. We will be meeting in the Observation Lounge at 0915 hours."

"Has something come up?"

"A Priority One message from Starfleet Command," Data said. "It came in last night. Captain Picard and Commander Riker have been in the Captain's Ready Room all morning."

La Forge furrowed his brow.

"Sounds like something big."

"Without specific information, I can only speculate," Data said matter-of-factly, and stood. "Geordi, I am sorry if my attempt at commiseration has been unsuccessful. I hope that you will feel better soon."

La Forge pursed his lips and shook his head, his fondness for the android cracking through his anger and pain.

"You did just fine, Data," he said. "I'm glad you decided to 'drop in'. Your visit did help. I mean it."

The android seemed to brighten, and he nodded. Then, he turned and strode out to the corridor through the sliding doors.

La Forge rubbed his rough chin and checked the time. If he moved fast, he had just enough time to spruce himself up, grab a quick bite, then check in with Engineering before heading up to the bridge for the captain's briefing.

Turning his computer console off, he straightened his shoulders and got to work.

_To Be Continued…_

* * *

_References Include - TNG: Interface; Hero Worship.  
_

_Thank you! "Mother's Day" never came together, but I hope this story will have better luck. Hope you enjoyed this chapter, and thanks so much for the review! Your thoughts and comments really help. :) _

_More of this story and my other in-progress stories are in the works and will be coming soon. Stay tuned, and please let me know what you think! :D_


End file.
